This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
It is generally known to provide typical Pb-acid batteries for starting, lighting, and ignition (SLI) applications in a vehicle. Such Pb-acid batteries usually have a capacity of about 70 Ah and a voltage of about 12V. The weight of such Pb-acid batteries is typically about 21 kg and the energy density is often about 40 Wh/kg. One performance requirement for such Pb-acid batteries for SLI applications is referred to as the “cold cranking current,” which is about 700 Ah at (−)18° C. Such a high cold cranking current requirement is for the vehicle engine starting purpose, for delivery within a few seconds, especially under cold weather conditions. However, such known Pb-acid batteries, in order to meet the cold cranking current requirement, are sized such that they tend to occupy a relatively large amount of space, and add a significant amount of weight to the vehicle platform.
Another drawback with conventional battery systems is the issue of poor charge acceptance. That is, in certain instances, the battery may not be capable of handling the high charge current, which may have an undesirable impact on the vehicle's energy regeneration capability. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide one or more advanced energy source systems that are capable of efficiently meeting the cold cranking current requirements for engine starting while being packaged in a smaller and lighter device. Further, it would also be desirable to provide one or more advanced energy source systems that are adaptable for use with components associated with start-stop technology or components of the vehicle (e.g. to permit stopping of the vehicle engine during standstill periods and restart upon demand by the driver), or with components associated with mild-hybrid technology or components of the vehicle (e.g. to provide motor-driven boost or assist in accelerating a vehicle to a cruising speed), and electrical vehicle applications, and in a voltage range of approximately 10-400V, and more particularly within a range of approximately 10-100V.